Les deux roses
by Nelja
Summary: [Oniisama e . Très cher frère] Fukiko, Rei, et des roses rouges aux épines pointues. Attention : yuri, inceste, sm soft, romantisme excessif. Comme dans le canon, en bref.


_Lalala, ceci est du Fukiko/Rei, ce qui veut dire homosexualité féminine, inceste et relation plutôt malsaine et pas très équilibrée, on va dire. Aussi, tout est à Ryoko Ikeda. Il doit y avoir des spoilers sur la relation entre ces deux-là, mais pas bien loin._

* * *

Fukiko dans son jardin en était la plus belle des fleurs.

Rei l'y avait surprise, par un merveilleux accident, et, immobile comme une statue, retenant son souffle, elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de sa si belle et parfaite soeur. Fukiko avait en main une rose rouge, dont elle arrachait un à un les lourds et odorants pétales, avec une violence mélancolique, une sensualité froide.

Soudain, Rei eut un frisson, et elle sut que sa soeur ressentait le même, qu'elle avait perçu sa présence. Fukiko était devenue plus rigide, plus calme et solennelle ; malgré les pétales écarlates qui parsemaient sa robe et la tige d'épine qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts fins, personne n'aurait pu deviner que la minute d'avant, elle était agitée par une colère et une tristesse qui la faisaient violenter des roses tendres.

C'était toujours la même fierté qui la faisait dresser cette froide façade, jouer un rôle dès qu'on l'observait. C'était cette même recherche de la perfection, bien loin du déséquilibre des sentiments, plus noble encore, car plus douloureuse, que la perfection elle-même.

Rei se sentit coupable. Elle voulut partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, faire semblant de rien, de ne pas avoir espionné l'intimité de sa soeur. Mais Fukiko détestait qu'on l'ignore, ou même qu'on feigne de l'ignorer, et elle la retint d'un geste imperceptible de la main, dirigé dans sa direction.

"C'était donc toi." dit-elle d'un ton froid où perçait à peine une pointe de soulagement. "Approche, Rei."

Cette dernière ne put suivre la résolution qu'elle avait prise ; la royale Fukiko méritait si peu d'être ignorée, d'être désobéie, qu'elle sentit ses jambes la mener irrésistiblement dans sa direction, dans une douce ivresse mêlée de crainte. Elle s'inclina bien bas et s'inclina, nerveuse "Je salue en vous la Beauté, ma soeur."

"Regrettes-tu de m'avoir surprise ?" demanda Fukiko, souriante. "Il ne faut pas, Rei. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu es la seule à en avoir le droit. Tu sais bien que tu es la seule à m'avoir vue pleurer."

Rei sentit une douce boule de chaleur lui envahir le coeur.

"Et toi, aimes-tu me voir ainsi ?"

Elle pâlit, ne sachant que répondre. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse que sa soeur lui laisse connaître la partie de son coeur qui souffrait, qui pouvait être blessée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui faisait plaisir, non !

Fukiko eut un sourire indulgent devant son silence, et, d'un mouvement fluide, tendit la main pour cueillir une autre rose, rouge et veloutée, parfaite. Elle tendit vers Rei les deux roses, celle-là et l'autre, qu'elle avait gardé en main, à laquelle il ne restait plus que quelques pétales.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Laquelle préfères-tu, Rei ?" et bien sûr, c'était la même question, de devoir choisir entre la perfection, l'ignorance absolue de tous les déséquilibres de la passion, et une rose qui n'était assurément point si belle, bien que ses derniers pétales soient lumineux comme des joyaux, mais qui avait souffert, que Fukiko elle-même avait déchirée de ses jolies mains, et qui dans sa déchéance arborait plus de noblesse qu'une fleur innocente.

Et peut-être, au fond, malgré son admiration pour la lumineuse apparence de Fukiko, préférait-elle la cruelle vérité aux pétales doux et sensuels. Du doigt, elle désigna la rose blessée, et Fukiko jeta l'autre dans les buissons de fleurs et d'épines.

"Garde-la bien." murmura-t-elle, en déposant sa fleur dans les mains de Rei ; puis elle resserra, de ses propres mains habiles et fines, les mains longues et pâles de Rei autour. C'était le contact le plus doux du monde, et Rei ne pouvait qu'avoir le souffle coupé ; elle frémit à peine quand ses mains pressées s'écorchèrent sur les épines, laissant couler quelques gouttes d'un sang aussi rouge que les pétales disparus.

Parce que la Fukiko qui pouvait aimer et qu'elle seule connaissait était aussi celle qui pouvait la faire souffrir si facilement, pour un simple caprice que Rei ne lui demanderait jamais de justifier. Le privilège d'être sa très cher soeur ne pouvait pas être sans compensations, mais en cet instant, alors que les mains de sa soeur restaient posées sur les siennes, Rei se dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui offrir chaque goutte du sang de son coeur.

"Rei ?" demanda Fukiko doucement, abandonnant les mains de sa Rei.

"Oui, ma soeur ?"

"C'était un très agréable moment. Mais je veux être seule, maintenant. Laisse-moi."

Rei s'inclina galamment. "Comme vous voudrez."

Fukiko continua d'un ton malicieux "Et je t'interdis de venir me parler, ou de m'approcher, avant que je t'aie fait demander."

Rei sentit la chaleur que Fukiko lui avait prodiguée l'abandonner, la laissant raide et glacée. Mais elle n'osa pas protester, pas après ce qui s'était passé, et se contenta de s'éloigner pesamment, pensant à ce qui se serait passé si elle avait choisi l'autre rose.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

La parfaite rose aux pétales bien rangés pouvait sembler plus belle et douce, mais avait tout autant de cruelles épines ; et Rei serra la fleur malmenée contre son coeur.


End file.
